Seigaku high For Sakuno
by sakunofan14
Summary: Watch out Seigaku high here comes the new and improved Sakuno. Rating may change please review
1. Chapter 1

Plot: What if Sakuno was hiding everything she was good at? and then the regulars found out what will happen? read and find out more on the first chapter-Why?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_inside the Burger Shop._

Amerely 5'4 15 year old beautiful girl named Sakuno Ryuzaki was sitting in the burger shop. She fiddled with the bow tie on her new School Uniform. _ wow high school, Seigaku high. _Sakuno was thinking to her self. _hmm has a nice ring to it. _while Sakuno was day dreaming her best friend Tomoka Osakada was getting their food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the Burger Shop_

The Seigaku High School Tennis reglars and Ryoma Echizen who of couse was going to become a regular anyway. Where all celebrating their ochibis first day of high school.

"YAY Ochibis in our school again!" said Eiji

"Yea the super freshman arrives again, i guess" said momo

"Hmm i wonder who that girl over there is." said the new flrtacious Fuji.

they all looked to where he was pointing and they had to blick several times because they thought she was a model or an angel.

'WOW she's wearing a Seigaku High uniform that means shes going to our school. YAY" Eiji was very excited.

"well she is very pretty" Tezuka added.

"FSHHH... okay kaidoh is deffinatley weird.

"hey baka that girl is Ryuzaki Sakuno." Ryoma said sternly.

"WHAT! they all said

demo...demo... she cant be.

yea no way!

"lets go listen in to their conversation to see if its true.

YAY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuno why? Tomoka said.  
"Tomo-Chan why what? Sakuno sat her coffee down to listen.

"Why do you hide everything? tomoka was looking like she was about to cry.

"Tomo-Chan im sorry your my best friend and i wil try my hardest this year i promise, but i dont know what if im not good enough?

"Sakuno you're amazing you can cook good."

"hmm yea i can good good but not all that." Sakuno blushed.

"You've won Miss Teen Japan 3 times and thats how many you entered in." Tomoka was getting pretty convincing. i think she knew someone was listening in.

"WOW that is Sakuno chan." Eiji said in glee.

"Shhh Eiji they will hear us." Oishi the momma said.

"Youre Tennis has improved so much that you where Seigakus girl team captain and when Tennis starts youre going to be a regular for sure but know you have to cheerlead.

"Yes thats true but i wouldnt have done any good in tennis if it wasnt for the regulars and Ryoma Kun." Sakuno said sipping her coffee.

"hmm i wonder what there up to we havent seen them in a while." Tomoka said.

"Hai thats true."

"Sakuno are you ever going to tell that guy you're in love with him?" Tomoka said playfully.

"What guy, oh yea him. oh i dont know what if he rejects me.?"

"yea that... Tomoka was about to say his name but Sakuno jumped acros the table and covered her mouth.

"shhh Tomo-chan someone might hear you."

"sorry Sakuno" tomoka said smiling.

"lets go.' Sakuno said sternly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nya Sakuno-Chan has changed." Eiji said sadly.

"Yea but in a good way"Fuji said smiling.

"well everyonr lets head to school anyone who is late runs 20 laps."Tezuka said.

They all took off running.


	2. hallway meeting

Disclaimer I do not own POT wish i did but i don't and also sorry for taking so long to update this time i really thought about what i was writing oh and i had school lol well enjoy. Oh and gomen if it was too ooc last chapter this may be a tad bit too.

Some Fuji and Sakuno in this chapter the next one will have someone else in it. well here you go second chapter,

Hallway meeting.

Sakuno's schedule was totally switched around. she fast thought she was taking Cooking class when they switched her to English. ONe of her worst subjects. Even though she had tried to learn it for three years she could only say a couple of words. Now back to her being terribly lost.

(ok quick stop here for any confusion i had said that sakuno had changed but i had to keep her you know not too much different and its so cute when shes lost hehe anyways.)

and with her bad since of directions she was all together hopelessly lost. She couldnt really remember which hall to take since it was her first day. Man now she wishes she had walked Tomoka-chan to her class cause she now remembered that Tomoka was in English right now which meant they would have there first class together, yay she thought and smiled for a moment but then got serious because she was seriously lost. she really needed help. for about 2 or 3 min. she was walking around searching and holding her books when she bumped into someone.

"AHH gomen gomen." She said trying to pick up her books.

"Gomen Gomen" she said frequently.

When a gentle hand reached down grabbed her books and her hand and said in a very sweet voice.

"Its alright Ryzuki-chan"

she looked up into the strangers eyes and realized it was no other than Fuji Syusuke.

"Ryzuki-chan why are you here arent you supposed to be in class? are you skipping or are you going to meet someone? he said in a sly tone turning beet red.

"Gomen Fuji-Sempai." Sakuno said with her head down real low. She was so embarrassed she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks.

"no i was trying to find my class but i uh got a little lost cause they switched me and now i dont really know were to go at all." she said in a hurry.

"Ah Sakuno-chan can i call you that?"

"H-Hai Fuji-Sempai." Sakuno was suddenly happy inside that the tennis prodigy was actually paying attention to her. She wandered if she looked alright oh no did she forget to brush her teeth? She couldnt remember oh wait she did hehe oh no he is so nice if i was ever lost and run into Ryoma-Kun he would say Mada Mada Dane and then lead mr back to class. Ryome-Kun was nice to her but never really in a I like you kinda way. but Fuji-Sempai was really nice just thinking about him she was dazed.

"Sakuno, S-ak-un-o-ch-an." Fuji said looking dreamily at her.

wow he thought in his head she is really cute i wonder who the guy she like name is hmm i can wait to figure that out. i wonder if its Echizen it must be him. Or maybe she like older guys now you know it is High school demo i dont know but im going ot find out eventually. hehe a smile spread across his face as he thought of a schemingly good plan to get the secret out of ryzuki. but it would have to wait till another day he still needed assistance from a certain red headed teamate of his to help him.

"Gomen Fuji-Sempai i was day dreaming Gomen.

"Its alright he he". He said looking at her smiling.

"Sakuno chan you know you're about 5 min. late for class. Right?"

AHH i am gonna be late for my first class this is so great she was almost in tears she wanted to be a really great student and have the teachers think highly of her but if she was late what would they think? and to top it all of she had no idea where she was but deep down she was happy to see Fuji-Sempai. but she really hated the idea of being late for here first class!

"Come on Sakuno Chan ill walk you."

"A-ano i don't want to be any bother to you i can find it on my own."She said looking down. She had already run into him this morning and he was probly just as late as her so she really didnt want to be too much of a bother. She shifted her books in her hand and started walking away. She really didn't want to be a bother.

He saw she really was troubled and was too darn adorable and he really was a gentlemen. so he grabbed her hand and said "Sakuno chan you're class is that way."

She looked up in surprise and said." H-Hai Fuji-Sempai. She said giving him her best smile. He then led her by the hand to her class room.

"Ryzuki Sakuno where have you been?" Her Sensei Said sternly.

"Ano Ano" Sakuno didn't know what to say.

"She was helping me sensei, i asked her to help me with something this morning so thats what made her late gomen Sensei." Fuji looked up to see the teachers face lit in glee.

"Oh Fuji-San i understand Argaito for escorting her to class. I'm so proud of you, you always were my best student." She said hazily.

"Argiato sensei." Fuji said

"Argiato Fuji- Sempai for everything." Sakuno said lifting her head down.

"Your welcome Sakuno-Chan, i guess ill see you at lunch then"

"hai sempai." she said excitingly wow he asked her to lunch hehe in front of everyone but she really didnt care so she gave him her cutest smile and waved. bye.

He waved back and left smiling.

Then of course she heard Tomo-chan scream "Ahh sakuno why didnt you tell me he was your boyfriend?"

Then all the people were crowding sakuno saying

"Is he you're boyfriend?"  
"Wow Ryzuki-san you are really pretty."

"But to get Fuji-sempai wow!"

She was blushing when she went to her seat,

but she didn't care she didn't even notice a certain green haird boy sitting and glaring behind her. Man was he jealous. "mada mada dane" he said sternly

HEHE how was it and thank you

Eternal Angel and ukyouchrono i guess everyone gets some harsh and helpful reviews i will take them also.

And catseye007 Nina Natsu Funbisenu Rebecca-sanfujieijiLVR also for your reviews. Hoped you enjoyed if there was any confusion please don't hesitate to tell me. And you know grammer and punctuation that sorta stuff too.


	3. autors note

Authors note

Thanks for the reviews everyone i will update very soon, i am working on the chapter right now.

And i know it seems like its dragging on forever, But your first day of High School is a very important day. And i also have better news, I finally got a beta reader. Haha YAY. And they are going to help me out and make the story better so thanks and bye.

-sakunofan14.

Oh if there is any confusion about the story just ask. And there hasn't been a pairing decided yet but its mostly about Fuji and ryoma. But i am not totally sure.


End file.
